


Reviewing my old Kpop Imagines

by seokyute



Category: B1A4, BIGFLO, BTOB, Block B, Boyfriend (Band), EXO (Band), HIGH4 (Band), NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Teen Top (Band), UP10TION, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokyute/pseuds/seokyute
Summary: Hey y'all, I've been told I should post my work to AO3 and I decided I'd give it a shot! I'm on wattpad @kpopvip, which is where this story was originally published. Wattpad has changed since I started on it so many years ago, and I can finally say I'm ready to move on lmao.I started writing this book when I was barely 15 and I am now almost 20. I am a completely different person, I've changed in many ways. I thought it'd be interesting to post them here, but with my own reaction to reading them again. Everyone has parts of their life they're embarrassed of. This is one of mine. And how I learn to accept and change from those is partly by making fun of myself!!!!! Please be kind, most of it is cringy. I'm the only one allowed to make fun of it lmao.





	1. (BigBang) His favorite place to cuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters have original authors notes that I will be including, but i am keeping those in plain text. 
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".
> 
> also I edited Seungri out of my BigBang chapters lmao its what he deserves.

T.O.P:

In bed in the morning. The fact that the first thing he sees when he wakes up is your beautiful face just sets his day. He loves cuddling with you when you're tired, and thinks that you're the cutest little thing when you're half asleep. Usually you end up falling back asleep, but he is content with just having you next to him, so he doesn't mind if you doze off. 

Taeyang:  
On the couch, underneath piles of blankets, while you two watch tv. He wraps his arms around you and you two will sometimes fall asleep like that, with you snuggled in his arms. He thinks that you look so innocent and pure while sleeping, and he would do anything to protect you.

G-dragon:  
After he finishes a practice. He loves being able to come home to the one he loves after a long day of work and just to just lay near you is such a stress reliever for him. You help him remember the reason why he works so hard.

Daesung:  
Anywhere, and everywhere. He loves cuddling with you whether it be in the bed spooning, or on the couch snuggled up and watching a movie. If you're in his arms he's happy. **//wow i was such a Daesung stan and it doesnt rlly show but this rlly brings me back**


	2. (BigBang) His favorite english word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original authors notes (if any) will be kept in plain text.
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".

Daesung-Darling. It's his favorite nickname for you. He loves calling you darling because you always blush and he thinks it's adorable.

Taeyang-Gangsta. He tries so hard to look thug but you know inside he's a big ole softie. Even though he might seem hardcore he loves you more than you could ever imagine. You are the only one he shows his sweet side to. **//i...gangsta??? rlly??? w h y did i write this**

Top- Boyfriend. He likes being able to call you his and only his. He gets a bit possessive sometimes, but you know that it's only because he loves you. **//mmmm nothing like toxic masculinity**

Gdragon-Swag. He likes to keep up with the latest English slang, and will use them in his songs. His style is also based mostly on whether clothes have "swag" or nah. You put up with all of this because you love him so much. **//i listened to crayon way too much as a sophomore lmao**


	3. (Boyfriend) How he falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original authors notes (if any) will be kept in plain text.
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".

Donghyun: he can't fall asleep unless he knows that you are asleep as well. He worries that if you are awake and need help he would not be able to save you since he would be asleep. If anything were to happen to you while he was asleep he would never be able to forgive himself.

Jeongmin: he can't get to sleep unless you and him read a story before bed. You think it's childish but do it anyway. He usually doesn't care for the story but hearing your soft voice lulls him to sleep. **//this was so fucking SOFT**

Hyunseong: He falls asleep sprawled out on the bed. Sometimes you have to pick up his heavy limbs and move them over just so that you can crawl in next to him. Once you finally do, he turns in his sleep and wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly.

Youngmin: he usually falls asleep when you two are cuddling and watching a movie. It's not that he thinks the movie is boring, he just can't help but fall asleep with the calm feeling he has snuggling up next to you.

Kwangmin: he usually falls asleep after a practice, when he comes home. He tries to stay awake the best he can so that he can talk to you and spend time with you, but since you can see how tired he is, you tell him to just go to sleep. He won't go until he is assured that you will go to bed with him.

Minwoo: he falls asleep when you two cuddle in bed. He wraps his arms around you and gives you a sense of protection. He falls asleep quickly, knowing that you are safe in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this imagine was rlly tame but soft uwu


	4. (Exo- Suho) Hair cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL NOTES FROM WHEN I WAS 15:  
> I've read so many oneshots of Suho where the main girl has long brown hair (and I know he likes that but still), and as a short haired girl myself, it makes me sad that we don't have many one shots (even with other members and bands) that have girls with short hair. Short hair is still beautiful. This is for everyone, long hair or short, but I also wanted short haired girls to have something too. 
> 
> NOW NOTES:  
> lmao I'm not even a girl jokes on u hahahah ur trans as fucc.   
> as always, my new author notes are prefaced with "//"

You were sitting in your room brushing through your long, beautiful, chestnut hair for possibly the last time in a while. you were cutting your hair into a pixie, and no one could change that with an

"oh, please dont. You're so pretty with your long hair."

or a

"why? you'll look like a boy." **//lmao I rlly wanted to tho**

Not even your lovely bias Suho, who is known for liking long brown hair like you had. it was your hair, and you wanted to cut it. You were even donating it to charity. you were so excited.

you tied it in a loose pony tail and you finally left your apartment to walk to the salon a few blocks away. You weren't much of a sight. no makeup, t shirt and denim, the usual. you saw people staring but didn't care,you got that a lot. You had walked for a while and you were almost at the salon anyway. **//omg wHY are they staring when i'm so uGLy OBv**

You opened the giant door and walked in, and were sat down in the swivel chair closest to the lobby/waiting room, where your stylist usually was. The seat was cold, but warmed up quickly as you sunk into it. As you relaxed, you took a moment to look in the mirror at who was behind you. Some women reading magazines, some business men.. No one caught your attention until your eyes met with ones you knew before, but never seen in person. eyes you had stared at on posters on your wall for years.

Starstruck, you jumped in your seat a little, and you could feel your heart racing. he looked into your eyes through the Mirror and smiled. You only looked away when he winked at you, making you blush. he continued to peek now and then, blushing a little himself , but only when he thought you were looking away. **//sUHo? what r u doing in america??**

A few minutes later you saw your stylist come back. She and you talked about what cut you wanted, any color... she gave you some short hair magazines to look through and you smiled looking at the pretty hair cuts.

after choosing what cut and style, you saw her bring the scissors up to your tied ponytail. you widened your eyes, and saw that Suho did too. He had a slightly sad look when he saw the shears. **// :'( boo hoo why dont you cry about it, my man tears stock is running low :(((**

It took a moment until you realized you were cutting off your hair in front of Suho, who is known for liking long hair over short hair. Will he still think that you're pretty after the hair cut? you hoped so, since the shears cut through your thick hair like butter. You took a deep breath, and before you could blink, the hair was in her gloved hand and not connected to you. **//lmao bc we all know its more important to look attractive to boys than urself??? @2015me w h y.**

She put it in your hand and clapped for you. "the hard part is done with. now we get to shape it!"

You looked away from the big mirror, not wanting to see suhos face after he saw that your long hair was chopped off.

You closed your eyes and relaxed. Every so often you would look at suho, but he didn't seem to be looking your way too much, So you stopped looking into the mirror.

About an hour passed, and your hair was finally shaped up Into a pixie. you finally looked in the mirror again. not only did you see how beautiful you still were, you saw suho beaming at you. his eyes were wide again, but now because of how gorgeous you were. **//omg boy likes me again i can b happy again**

Your pixie had a neat clipped back, and long bangs in the front that you could sweep back or wear on your forehead. You got up from the chair, stretched, shook the hair off of your smock, and thanked the stylist. you took off the smock and handed it to your stylist.

At that moment, suho stood up and was given the smock by your stylist. You were wondering earlier why suho was waiting so long, but you didn't know he was waiting for your stylist.

You walked up to him, staring at your feet, about to ask for an autograph, when he spoke first.

"Can I have your number gorgeous?"

You looked up, shocked. He handed you his phone, and still dazed, you typed your number in. He smiled and winked at you again before saying goodbye. **//hes such a sleaze here wHY**

As you left the salon smiling, you got a text from an unknown number. You opened it, and read it.

"You are still beautiful to me." **// fUCK OFF no one asked suhoe. i dont give a FUCK lmaoooo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this piece when i was 15 and i had recently cut my hair short. i loved it but all my life ive let boys determine my worth and it really shows here. thankfully ive moved past most of it but it is a daily struggle to not care what others think of the way you look. be you, live your own life. dont let someone else live it for you.


	5. (EXO) what he noticed first about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original authors notes (if any) will be kept in plain text.
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".

Chanyeol: He noticed you laughing. You were out for bubble tea with your friends and he was walking by when he saw you. He thought your smile was adorable, and in attempt to talk to you, walked into the bubble tea shop. You were laughing about something random. Something your friends didn't even find funny. He thought it was cute how easily you laughed. He asked if he could buy you another, and the rest is history. (Pun intended)

Baekhyun: He was struck by your outfit. You were dressing up extra nice for a night out with your friends, and went to a bar that Baekhyun frequents. Everyone was staring at you in envy or lust. You were having a drink and talking to your friends when all of a sudden they stopped and gasped. You were confused, but then you felt a presence of someone behind you. You turned and were met by a square smile. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Tao: He was awed by your dog. (lol I know) You were at the dog park, and were playing frisbee with your pet. The frisbee went flying and your dog wanted to weave around your legs instead of fetching. You took your attention off of where the frisbee was going to regain your balance and get control over the pup. The frisbee hit Tao in the head. Rubbing the spot, he looked behind him to see where it came from. He saw an adorable dog with an even cuter owner. He picked candy up and went over to where you were, forgetting about the frisbee. "Need any help?" **// wow i rlly said fuck Kandy huh**

Luhan: Your kindness to others. He was walking down the street, when he saw a homeless man. Normally he would have stopped and given something to the guy, though he saw someone already talking to him. He watched as you took out a warm meal from your backpack and handed it to the man. He thanked you and said, "You always make the best meals. thank you." You were humble and said, "see you tomorrow!" luhan chased after you and thanked you for being you. you started chatting on ways to help others, when he asked for your number so you and he could continue over dinner.

Kai: he saw you taking cute selcas. you were at the mall, and you found a nature republic store. they had a cardboard cutout of kai in the doorway, so you immediately ran over to it and started taking Selcas with your bias. you were making cute faces and all of a sudden, you felt a hand land on your shoulder and laughter behind you. embarrassed, you turned expecting an employee to make fun of you, though someone else was standing there. you looked into those familiar eyes. "you're adorable." "kai?"

Sehun: he noticed your humbleness. you were at a fansigning for exo, ecstatic to meet your bias , sehun. You were a bit more dressed up than usual, wanting to look your best for your bias. You waited what seemed like hours until you were finally in front of the love of your life. You didn't notice until you heard someone say, "hi beautiful." Snapped out of the daze, you were startled by sehun gazing at you. you smiled, and asked ,"me?" You weren't used to being called beautiful. "yes, hunnie. Who else?" you thanked him for being so kind, and handed him your cd to sign. when he did he wrote a cute note promising to meet later, and his phone number.

Suho: he saw you crying. You had been having a crappy week, and knew that today was going to be stressful. You had a job as a dishwasher that you couldn't be late for, and you were hoping to go to the library if you had time, to see if they had the next book in a series you loved. You went to the library after a full shift. You were eager, and wanted that book to cheer you up. When you arrived, you ran up to the young adult section, only to not see the book you were waiting a month to check for. you started crying, and a boy reading in a chair near you looked up. he asked you why you were crying. "im ok." he asked you what book you were looking for, and offered to take you to a book store to buy it for you, which you took up. later that night he asked shyly if you wanted to go on a date the next day. "I would love a date with you."

Lay: he saw how adorable you were when you pouted. you were shopping for clothes and saw the perfect shirt. you looked at the size, and pouted. You put it back, and the boy near you looked over. he smiled. "they really shouldn't put so much pressure everyone to be thin/tall. I quite like people that don't conform to the norms." you smiled. "can I have your numer gorgeous?"

D.o: he thought you were shy. You were ordering a coffee, and when your turn came, you spoke quietly. social situations usually weren't your forte. "Can you repeat your order?" the employee spoke loudly. the boy behind you sensed your anxiety. he had heard your small voice before, and spoke to the employee. "They want a small latte with cinnamon." You looked up at him and mouthed a thanks to him. He smiled and mouthed back "no problem." you both laughed. "What a cute couple. you must really be in love, it's so sweet." you looked shocked and the boy simply grabbed your hand and said "thanks. I know."

Xiumin: you were eating baozi. You were at a table by yourself eating a meat bun, when all of a sudden a cute boy sat down across from you. "I couldn't help but notice what you were eating." he opened his bag from the restaurant and pulled out three more baozi. "I'm quite a fan of them myself." you looked at his cheeky grin, and giggled. He poked your cheek. "You're cute. mind if I stay here? I can make you laugh some more, it was adorable. I've got some more baozi jokes, if you want."

Kris: your playfulness was cute to him. You were on a playground, swinging by yourself. There were some kids as well, but they were younger. He let out a soft laugh when he saw you. You were quite bigger than all the kids. He sat down in the swing next to you and started swinging too. You slowed down and looked at the giant man next to you swinging giddily. He slowed down too and you both laughed. You spent the rest of the day talking and playing tag on the playground.

Chen: your chest. Or rather, what was written on your t shirt. You were wearing a kpop shirt you got yesterday, and were going to a store in the mall. you noticed a boy staring at your chest, and gave him a look. He winked and you scoffed and flipped him off. You started to walk off until you felt a hand grab your shoulder, and turn you around ready to beat his ass. "what!?" you turned to the guy from before. "woah. I wanted to tell you that I wasn't staring at you, I was looking at your shirt. Exo, right?" You calmed down. "Yea, I really like their music." He laughed. "Yea, their stuffs pretty great. they're really good. I like their singer, chen. he's got a great voice." you looked at him. "which one is he?" He smirked and gave you a piece of paper. "You'll find out later." Then he walked off, waving. You saw him run towards a group of guys, and looked at the paper, which you saw was a business card with a number written on the back. you gasped. **//lmao i rlly tried my best to make this gender neutral but the joke didnt transfer,,,**

Kim jongdae "Chen" Exo-m

 


	6. (SHINee) when you cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im keeping Jonghyun's parts in my SHINee reactions, because this I did write this in 2015, and it just doesn't feel right to take him out. I hope you all understand.
> 
> Original authors notes (if any) will be kept in plain text.
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".

Minho: minho squats in front of you, making him much shorter than he typically is. He reaches up and wiped a tear off of your face. "baby what's wrong? Oppas/hyungs here for you, you know that. I love you so much please don't cry." **//unironic use of korean** **words #1**

You sink to the floor crying and holding your face. he wraps his warm arms around your body and holds you while you cry into his torso, feeling his soft hands stroke your head every so often. He kisses your lips softly.

"I love you. It hurts me to see you cry." He pulls your head against his warm chest again.

"I'm here."

 

Key: he gets home early, happy to see you for the first time in a week after being on tour for a few days.

"I'm HOME! Where are you ___?" **//oof i forgot i used to use a bunch of underscores instead of "Y/N". dont know which one is worse.**

He runs through the house shouting to find where you were. why weren't you running to greet your boy friend? You wanted to. you even planned a surprise party for him that didn't follow through, but you had a surprise break down today that ruined what was supposed to be very happy for you.

"Baby?"

You hear his voice reach the bathroom, and then finally to your shared room. The look on his face went from fear, to happiness at finding you, to sadness hen he saw you crying.

"oh nonononono baby I'm here. I'm here now. what's happening? Are you ok? I'm so sorry I left you alone. Baby I'm here. you're ok. You're ok."

His soothing voice calms you until you stop heavily sobbing, look up at him and smile.

"I'm so happy you're back." **// :(**

 

Onew: he was at the playground with you, swinging you on the swing. the sun was warm, and the flowers were blooming and you and onew were having a great time. You giggled as you went higher and higher. You felt free and in love and everything was perfect...

WHAM

You flew off the swing after a strong push from your boy friend and face planted.

The wailing started right when you felt the pain, alerting your frantic boyfriend.

"Oh no! Wae! Mian baby! OMO ! Are you ok? Gwenchanha? TALK TO ME I NEED TO SEE THAT YOURE ALIVE!" **//im physically cringing. unironic use of korean words #'s 2,3,4, & 5\. also. why did i make him freak t f out?**

He was crying and picked you up. Your face was full of tears after seeing how many skinned areas you had. Blood was rushing from your nose and over your face. Through the pain you managed to smile up at him, only to choke your sobs again as he let you down.

"Aigoo I'll have to carry you then. All the way home. With you near me. Hmm life isn't fair." **//unironic use of korean words #6**

He laughed and you giggled at his corny humor.

 

Jonghyun: you were in a heated make out session. **//everyone else: gets a cute, heartfelt moment. my 15 yr old brain: Jonghyun is tHAT hOE**

Jonghyun moaned and bit your bottom lip sensually, but bit a little too hard , making it bleed. You felt the pain as soon as you felt the blood run down your mouth.

Warm, but not the right kind for a makeout. **//?? wtf was this line**

You pulled away, putting the hand not in his hair to your lips. You started crying, and pulled your hand away. There was more blood than you had thought dripping on your hand and you choked a sob.

Focusing on it had you crying harder, as you pushed away from Jonghyun and ran to the bathroom. He runs after you, catching you in his arms as you turn on the tap.

He immediately turns from sexy to cute and worried.

"Baby I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I don't know I bit you that hard, omo. Aish I always get too into it." **//unironic use of korean words #7 & 8**

He softly giggled at himself and got a wet towel. He stroked your head and wiped your face of the blood and tears. **//have i learned how to stick to one tense in 5 years?? its less likely than you think**

You stop crying at laugh at his funny face he makes when scared.

He laughs too, happy you're happy, and takes you to the couch.

"c'mon, let's watch a movie. not romance though , I don't want to hurt you again."

He laughed sadly and hugged you.

 

Taemin: you were at school, trying not to break down as you worked in last period. You heard ringing and ran out the door to the front of the school, where your boyfriend Taemin was waiting to pick you up.

You looked up at him sobbing and he ran to you and wrapped his arms around you.

"Aww baby. You're almost done. A few more weeks and school's gonna be done for you. You don't have to go back ever. It's ok. I love you, and you're gonna do ok." 

He took your bag and walked you to the car, holding your hand.

"Let's go get some bubble tea, yea?"

You smiled and laughed as he ran to the car, still holding your hand. He opened your door and kissed you softly.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So rereading this one i realized this is about when my anxiety & depression started getting really bad for the first time. it was scary, confusing, and painful. i didnt see a way out. i remember wishing i had a significant other to support me even through my tough times. now that im older, i see that i can also be that person.


	7. (Boyfriend) when you say you love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original authors notes (if any) will be kept in plain text.
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".

Donghyun: his eyes pop for a split moment, but quickly smiles excitedly.

"Wait, really? I love you too jagi!" **//unironic use of korean words #9**

He hugs you tightly, holding you and not letting go until you remind him that you have to breathe.

"Oh right, sorry. Ehehe."

he blushes, and smiles shyly. His hand runs up to his hair while he ducks in embarrassment. you hug him again. But this time, softer.

He laughs and wraps his arms around you again.

"I love you too jagi. So much." **//unironic use of korean words #10**

 

Jeongmin: he was in too much of a sleepy high that morning for it to shock him.

"Hmm I love you too."

He smiled in his sleep and cuddled you near his heart.

"This only beats for you jagi. I love you so much." **//unironic use of korean words #11**

You both slept for another hour, with smiles still there stuck on your faces. When you woke up again, and again go "I love you", he seems more shocked the second time.

"Wait, so it wasn't a dream?!"

You shake your head and he immediately kisses you.

"I love you too."

**//ngl this one is still cute as fuck**

 

Hyunseong: you were eating ice cream and he dropped his.

"Aww no, Jagi can I have some of yours?" **//unironic use of korean words #12**

you laughed at hyunseong.

"Yah! You don't even like vanilla! Wae?" **//unironic use of korean words #13 & 14\. oof**

He did aegyo and gave huge eyes, pleading at you with those cheeks that you love. **//unironic use of korean words #15**

"Cause you love me?"

You paused an then smiled timidly.

"Ok fine! But only cause I love you!"

He stopped. And his face turned to shock.

"Wait really?"

You looked confused.

"Yea why wouldn't I share ice cream with my boyfriend?"

"Not that, you love me?"

Blushing, you look up.

" Yea.."

He smiles, ad you two finish the ice cream smiling and having a blast on your walk.

"You got a little ice cream there ___."

You look up and gasp as he leans in and licks away the ice cream.

"Yah! Wae you do that?" **//did i rlly use wae in place of why. 2015 me rlly was a different person huh. also unironic use of korean words #16 & 17**

"Cause I love you!"

 

Youngmin: you were eating dinner at the boyfriend dorm. He stopped eating, letting macaroni fall back to his paper plate.

"Wait, wat?" **//not only did i unironically use korean words, i also spelt words like this on purpose**

You felt embarrassed, but you were dating. Can't you love your boyfriend?

"I love you."

He got up and went over to you.

"Omo, come here." **//unironic use of korean words #18**

he hugged you tightly, stroking your head and smiling. Kissing your sweet face he picked you up in his arms.

You panicked. "wae? Wat are you doing?" **//oof. both at once. unironic use of korean words #19**

"We have to tell everyone!"

"It's not like were getting married!"

"Not yet..."

He laughed and you looked at him shyly while he took you to everyone's room.

"hey guess what! ____ loves me!"

 

Kwangmin: he almost didn't notice, he was playing Pokemon and you were bored so you tried to get his attention. **//mood**

"kwangmin."

Nothing. You got closer.

"Kwangmin!"

Not a word. "Kwangmin!"

You were literally a foot away.

"Hmmm?" He barely hummed to you.

"You like that game more than you like me. Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you."

You laughed and ruffled his hair. He immediately threw down his game and kissed you, engulfing you in hugs and kisses.

"You love me?!?" He asked, hopeful.

You laughed. "Yes! Now can we go? we have reservations tonight!"

He kissed you again, and then reached back for his game. You smacked his hand and he pouted.

You hugged him.

"I love you. let's go!"

 

Minwoo: "I love you too darling."

He sighed in happiness and hugged you. You looked up and your lips met his with a gentle kiss.

"I never want you to leave me. Stay with me ____. Now that I know you love me too I can't bear to part with you. I should have been the one to say I love you first, think of all the cute things we could be doing!"

You smiled cutely. He leaned in as whispered in your ear sexily. "And all the other things that are too inappropriate to fit into the "cute" category."

you hit his chest playfully him. "Yah! Not for a while ok?" **//unironic use of korean words #20**

"But I still have a chance?"

You stared at him and he laughed and kissed you.

"I love you, even if you want to wait." **//aww how sweet he loves me even though I have rules over my own fucking body!!!! :')**  

**//ew i remember i wanted to write more "sexy" things but this is just,,, not it chief**


	8. (Teentop) when it's your birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original authors notes (if any) will be kept in plain text.
> 
> New author notes/review/me making fun of myself will both be bolded and prefaced by a "//".

Cap: you woke up to the scent of meat being fried and the sound of pancakes being flipped.

you open your eyes groggily right when a tray was put over your legs on your bed. your handsome boyfriend in his sweats an messy hair leaned and kissed your head softly. 

"happy birthday baby." He laid down next to you with another tray for himself, and cuddled up to you.

With his arm around your shoulder, you reached for a peice of bacon and inhaled its beautiful scent. when you finally got to your last peice of bacon , you reached and got sniped by a bigger hand taking your last peice of amazing fried food. **//wow i rlly couldnt spell back then huh**

he looked at your sad face, and immediately put the bacon back. "sorry jagi. I'm such a great cook, I can't restrain myself." **//unironic use of korean words #21**

He leaned in and whispered in your ear "I think Theres something that tastes even better though, and theyre sitting right next to me. " **//SJJSJKGF WHAT**

You laughed and smacked his chest. He kissed you lightly, slowly melting into with each second flying past. When you pulled away, cap was smiling cockily you laughed again and snuggled into the crook of his beefy arm. **//mmm, beef. also why did i call him cap and not minsoo??**

"thank you jagi. this has already been the best birthday, ad it's only half past ten." You giggled and felt his chest shake as he laughed. "I love you." **//unironic use of korean words #22**

 

Neil: you had planned a day at the playground with Neil, and a picnic with your favorite foods.

"Ready to go jagi?" **//unironic use of korean words #23**

He peeked into your room as you were zipping up your shirt. you hid behind the door and squealed. "Yah! I'm still getting dressed! Get out!" **//unironic use of korean words #24**

He laughed and left your doorframe. You tried hard to reach the zipper, but after about four minutes of struggling ad looking like a velociraptor with your hands behind your back, you realized you would have to ask Neil to zip it up. **//still cant spell lmao**

"neil! I need you!"

He rushed in looking worried. "What, are you ok?!"

You laughed at his cuteness and replied, " I'm fine. I need you to zip up my shirt."

He laughed and walked over. You felt his soft fingers caress your back as he zipped up the rest of the zipper. You straightened up when you knew it was zipped, and immediately took yourself away from him. he looked confused, and you hid in embarrassment.

"Are you ticklish?" "Noo..."

He looked at how a giggled. **//did i not proofread anything???**

"C'mon, let's go, our Days all planned and I can't miss having chicken with my jagiya."  **//unironic use of korean words #25**

You took his hand, and he kissed your forehead before yanking his hand and sending a tickling attack. "Neil! Wae! This means war!" **//unironic use of korean words #26**

You both tickle each other until your rumbling tummies remind you (yet again) about your chicken.

 

Ricky: your boyfriend woke you up with kisses all over your face. **//oh thats uwu**

You groggily wiped away the wet and looked Ito his giggling face two inches away from yours. **//smh i should start a counter for misspells**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAGIYA!" **//unironic use of korean words #27**

You flinched but soon broke out in a fit of giggles. half in pain from the shouting, half super happy from your boyfriend. He saw you flinch and giggled again.

"Mian jagi. I'm just so excited. Were gonna have such a great day today! I planned ice cream, and the pool, and a big party at the house after, and.." you cut him off by kissing him.  **//unironic use of korean words #28 & #29**

"Keep it a surprise. It's funner that way." He kissed you again and pulled you up out of bed.

"C'mon then! Let's have some fun on your birthday." **//ngl this was actually pretty cute im still so whipped for ricky uwu**

 

Chunji: your boy friend sliced into a chocolate cake iced to perfection.

"Here you go jagi." **//unironic use of korean words #30**

He kissed your cheek and put down the plate in front of tou. You were about to pick up a bite full when he goes "wait, it's your birthday, you don't have to feed yourself!" **//tou,,, wow this really is unreadable huh**

You turned your head an looked at him. "Huh?"

He giggled and took the fork, making train sounds. "Here comes the birthday train! Chuga Chuga!" **//hhh this is really cringey**

Your cheeks turne pink and you opened your mouth when a big bite of cake entered your mouth, stuffing your face. You puffed you cheeks and chewed while he laughed at you.

"So cute! I should feed you everyday! " You swallowed painfully an glared at him.

"Jagi, you got a little something right there." **//unironic use of korean words #31**

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed the corner of your mouth, and then snuck his hard behind your neck and pulled you into a long kiss. **//hhh thats supposed to say hand but i'm just CRYING at the thought of his "hard" (cough cough dick cough cough) sneaking behind your neck**

"I love you jagi." **//unironic use of korean words #32**

 

Changjo: you were at the house, crying to yourself.

"He forgot my birthday. He remembers our anniversary, the day I met him, my favorite teen top song, but he doesn't remember my birthday?" **//SKSKSK MY FAVORITE TEENTOP SONG HHH THATS IMPORTANT**

You soaked your pillow, and felt your phone ring in your pocket. You looked at the text.

Unknown number: I think you should go to the kitchen. Now. **//thats,,, unnerving**

You immediately started shaking. Your boyfriend forgot your birthday, and now someone's gonna kill you in your own house. **//wtf?? that escalated quickly**

Who sent that? Changjo usually falls asleep by now, so who wanted you to go to the kitchen?

You stayed in your room for a bit more, an got another text.

Unknown number: Where are you? I saw the lights on I know you're here. Don't make me come back there. 

You cry more. Who was texting you? You got up shaking, an walked to the kitchen. Peeping your head in, you don't see anyone.

Walking through the door, you get a heart attack as someone jumps out at you. Instead I getting stabbed though, you get hugged tightly. **//SJKSGJJSIOHD INSTEAD OF GETTING STABBED WOW WHY WAS I SO DRAMATIC**

Someone kisses your head and rests his chin on the top of your small head. he pulled away, and duh of course it's changjo. He saw your face and started wiping your tears.

"Omo jagi, are you ok? Did I scare you?" **//unironic use of korean words #33 & #34. also, uh, yeah?? you scared me?? literally thought i was gonna get murdered** 

You look at him with a 'you idiot' glare and he hugs your tighter.

"Mian, I wanted to make this day special. Instead I gave you anxiety and tears." He stroked your head and you sighed in his strong arms. **//unironic use of korean words #35**

"You forgot."

He laughed "obviously I didnt forget your birthday. I'm here now, aren't i? I wanted to surprise you."

He pulled back. "c'mon, I planned something nice for us tonight." He led you to the candle lot table set with fancy plates and your favorite food.

On the counter for later was a giant cake with 'changjo + _____ 'in a heart.

You started crying again, but this time out of happiness. He looked at you and got worried. You just hugged him with all your strength.

"thank you." **//what the actual fuck even was this imagine im appalled lol**

 

L. joe: you were at the waterpark. A present from your bae for today. **// b a e**

You were wearing the bathing suit he bought you, and eating the food that he cooked. You couldn't help but feel such a great amount of love for this man who obviously wanted you to be happy. **//sounds a bit controlling to be tbh**

he walked up to ou soaking wet. "Any more chicken left?" **// "ou"**

You smile with your face full and handed him the box. He chowed down and gave you a greasy kiss.

"Eww." You wiped your face and pulled him off his feet for a better kiss.

He ran his hands down your bare back, getting you wet (no not that kind). **//AHJKDSHJKADJKH ADNADJKN WHAT**

he grabbed your hand and kissed you in your cheek. **//kissed you. IN. your cheek.**

"Enough eating, let's go! The wave pool is starting up again and I wanna float with you."

you laughed and ran along with him like a little kid. He grabbed a tube and you were confused.

"Don't we need two?"

"No."

"Ok ?"

He sat down, placing you on his lap. You snuggled into his bare chest as the first wave rocked you slowly.

"Happy birthday baby. I love you."


End file.
